


Date Rape

by danaheeroduomax



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Date Rape, Drugged Sex, M/M, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:06:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danaheeroduomax/pseuds/danaheeroduomax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick goes out with friends on his night off, and the next day he has no memory of the party, or what had happened to him. Later on there will be Gil/Nick</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nick's night off

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or its characters. Which is a shame, but I'll live.
> 
> A/N: I hope everyone likes this first chapter, the stories not finished but I am moving this story from another fanfiction sight I'm a part of that I've been using. So until I have them all hear and edited I'll be posting one once a day.

Chapter 1: Nick’s night off.

Nick was outside washing his car, it was his night off and he planned to do what he loved, that was clean, his house, his car, anything else that needed cleaning. It had been almost two months since his last day off, and he really needed one.

Nick has a secret and it was getting harder and harder to hide it, especially around Grissom. Nick likes women he's dated plenty. But ever since his first boyfriend when he was a teenager, he's liked men as well, it had started out as an experiment but it had turned into something more. But it didn't end as good as it started, a few years later Nick moved to Los Vegas. It hasn't all been great here; he's had his bad days.

A woman pointing a gun in his face was bad; at least Nick thought so at the time. A year later Nick was thrown out a window by a stalker, who was in fact stalking him. It wasn't until he bust through his ceiling and not only held a gun to him, but tried to shoot his own head off. But Nick had stopped him, just in time for Jim to get there, back then he thought that was bad.

A few years later he was buried alive, stuck underground for almost 24 hours. The light took away most of his oxygen, he shot it out, the box cracked because of it, and then the ants came to eat him alive. That had been the worst, but he made it, he fought and survived, and now two years later something else is going to happen, but Nick Stokes had no idea.

For the past month men have been getting raped, they claim date raped by a guy they can't remember. Thanks to the new drug that is, they don't even know the guy’s name. They were all gays as well, at first Nick had been a little reluctant to leave, he knew he wouldn't be able to relax and have a good day or night off until the son of a bitch was caught and put behind bars where he couldn't hurt anyone else.

Nick took the water hose and started to spray his car down; he looked at his watch and then the sun. The sun was starting to go down, and soon he'd go inside take a shower and sit in front of the TV thinking about the case. But that wasn't to be, Nick looked up and saw two men walk across the street, they were his neighbors, he used to hang out and talk to them a lot but it's been awhile, in fact it's been several years since they've spent time together.

"Hey Nick." One of the guys Steve said, he was shorter than his brother Frank but was cuter.

"Nick we were wondering if you'd like to go out to a party that a friend of ours is throwing?" Frank asked. Nick turned off the water hose, and took a minute to think about it.

"I'm sorry I can't. It's my one night off in months and I was thinking of cleaning up my house." Nick informed them, it's not that he doesn't want to go, he's thought about going to a bar or someplace else like that. But he knows that people will hit on him, women and men, and he doesn't want that. For the past few months he hasn't wanted anyone, anyone but Grissom that is.

"Come on Nicky it'll be fun, besides you need to get out of the house, and away from work, just have some fun." Steve said. Nick would agree with that, a part of him has wanted to get away from it all, from the case, and from the past. But a part of him knew it was a bad idea, why didn't he just listen to that part. But instead he decided to go.

"Okay, let me take a shower." Nick said as he put the hose away and went inside, he also needed to put on some better clothes then what he was wearing.

He didn't see that smiles Steve and Frank had on, they were knowing smiles, they were lustful smiles, they were anything but nice smiles.

TBC


	2. It happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Disclaimer on the first chapter.

Chapter 2: It happened

It was close to 9:30 by the time Steve and Frank drove up to the house, Nick was in the backseat, he looked at the big two story building. He could see lots of people outside going inside. He hasn't been to a party ever since he was a teenager, and he got grounded for a month for not telling his parents.

They parked behind a big white van, they got out and Nick followed Steve and Frank. He was here to have fun, relax and not think about anything. The place was packed; everyone was dancing and having a good time. Nick was a little nervous and went right back to that shy Texan who feels like they just moved to Los Vegas again. It was his friends from the crime lab that brought him out of his shell, and made him feel wanted.

It was a few minutes after entering the house that Steve and Frank took off, Nick was back at his Prom standing by the punch watching everyone but himself having a good time.  For a while he just stood like a wallflower not enjoying himself, until he saw a really cute guy heading across the floor to where Nick was standing. The guy had dark brown hair and deep blue eyes. Nick now wished he hadn't come, the guy's cute, but he's not Gil.

The guy stopped in front of Nick, "Hi." He said, his voice was deep and sexy, and made Nick's knees want to buckle beneath him.

"H-hi." Nick stammered. The guy smiled at him.

”You're cute." He informed Nick. Nick didn't know what to say, he was speechless. "Want to dance?" The guy asked.

"Sure." Nick said as he followed the guy onto the living room floor which had been turned into the dance floor for the party.

Two hours later, the party was going good, and Nick was having a great time. He was even making out with the cute guy on the couch. Until the guy started moving a little too fast. The guy's hand was moving up Nick's leg as they were kissing. Nick put his hand on the guy’s stopping it in its tracks. He broke the kiss, "Whoa slow down there." Nick said.

The guy sighed, "Alright, want something to drink?" The guy asked.

"Yeah sounds good." Nick said as he started to get up.

"No, I'll get them." The guy told him as he put his hand on Nick’s shoulder lighting pushing Nick to sit back down. Nick smiled as he watched him go to the table where all the drinks were. Which consisted of beer, vodka, whisky, and soda.

Nick realized he doesn't even know the guy’s name as he watched him come back with two glasses of beer. He handed Nick a glass. "Thanks, I never asked what's your name?" He drank some of his beer.

"Jake, and yours?"

"Nick." He finished off his beer and set the glass on the end table next to the couch.

It was close to ten minutes later when Nick started to feel sick. "Jake I-I need to go." Nick said as he stood up, Jake got up real fast to catch Nick as he lost his balance.

"I think you need to lay down." Jake suggested, as he helped Nick to one of the back bedrooms. Nick felt hot, and weak, Jake helped Nick lay down on the bed.

"How do you feel now?" He asked. A lustful look in his eyes as he looked Nick over. "I think you'll be the best." He said. Nick didn't understand what Jake was talking about, that is until Jake took off Nick's shoes and started to take off his pants.

“No, no, no stop." Nick said just barely above a whisper as he was trying to get back up. The guy pushed him down; Nick started to struggle against him.

"If you just relax, it won't hurt a bit." Jake said just as someone else came into the room and closed the door. Nick didn't see who it was.

Nick's eyes shot open. He looked around the room he was in; it didn't look like his room that's for sure. He started to get up when he felt this sudden pain, it was then that he realized he was naked, and his clothes were on the floor. He sat up, and started to panic he knew what had happened, and he knew where the pain was coming from. He also knew what he had to do, but so didn't want to. He looked down and saw all these bruises on his wrists and arms, and legs, and that there was blood on the bed. "Oh no, I've been raped." Nick whispered as a tear ran down his cheek and fell to the floor.


	3. The secrets out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Disclaimer see chapter one.
> 
> I'll be using Italics for all flashbacks.

Chapter 3: The secrets out

Nick was in a state of shock as he looked at a floor he doesn't remember. It was a few minutes before Nick finally stood up, it was painful but he had to get changed and get out of this place. He put his boxers and pants back on, and then picked up his shirt. Nick slipped it on and looked at the clock. It was 5:15 A.M, Nick knew that his friends at the crime lab would be finishing up and clocking out soon if it wasn't a busy night. But Nick was having a hard time deciding on what to do, go to his friends at the crime lab. Go home, clean up and forget it ever happened, not like he can remember anyways but it was a very appealing thought. Or go to Jim who's probably on his way home now. Nick looked at the bed, it was messed up and there was dried blood on the sheets.

" _No, no, no stop." Nick said weakly as he was trying to sit up. The guy pushed him back on the bed as he tried to struggle against him._

_"If you just relax, it won't hurt a bit." The guy told him just as someone else came into the room and closed the door. Nick knew what was going to happen, and he wasn't going to just lay here and take it. He kicked at the guy to get off of him._

_"Get off." He ordered as he pushed back against the guy holding him down._

_"I like this one, he's a fighter." The guy said, his face was a blur and the guy’s name in his mind was fuzzy._

Nick did but didn't want to remember what happened, he wiped his eyes and then left the room. He checked his pockets and found his wallet in the back pocket of his jeans. He checked to see if he had enough money, and he did. He had left his cell at home so he grabbed the first phone he could find in this house. Now he could call for an ambulance, but he's not going to. He called the taxi company, then hung up. He looked around, there were people on the floor and on the furniture, but no Steve or Frank, and even if they were still here he'd rather take a taxi anyways.

He walked out the door and waited for the taxi, it didn't take long for it to get there. He got into the car, and waited to get home so he could change. Nick knew what to do; he changed the direction of the cab from his home to Jim's. He knew Jim would be home by now, he just hopes that Jim doesn't get angry when he shows up. He would go to the crime lab or police station; he just doesn't want all those people around to hear as well.

It was 5:45 by the time the cab stopped in front of Jim's house. Nick slowly got out; he paid the driver and then watched the cab leave. He looked back at the house, he saw Jim's car in the drive way. He took a few deep breaths before finally walking up to the door, and knocking. He waited nervously for Jim to answer; Nick didn't even know what he was going to say, how he was going to say it, he’s not even sure if he wants to tell Jim that he’s the victim.

Nick didn't have time to change his mind on this one, as Jim answered the door, he looked like he was about to go to bed, wearing a plan white wife beater and blue speckled boxers. Jim was surprised to see Nick at his door. "Nick?" Jim said, an unasked question in that one word.

"Jim, can I come in?" Nick asked. Jim could tell something was wrong.

"Yeah come in have a seat." Jim invited as he moved to let Nick pass him and then closed the door. Nick felt too nervous to sit, he was fidgeting. "Nick, what's wrong?" Jim asked after a few minutes.

Nick looked at Jim, "I want to report a rape, with a friend and not a stranger." Nick informed him. "You know this was a bad idea, I'll just leave." Nick started to head for the door, as his fear and anxiety started to get the better of him.

"No, Nicky. You came here to report a rape well I'm listening." Jim told him in a tone that he saves for victims or grieving families. Jim was wondering what was going on with Nick. "Do you know the victim?" Jim asked.

Nick nodded. "Yeah."  Nick finally sat with a small grimace as his knees felt to shaky to keep him standing any longer.

"Do you know the suspect?" Jim sat on his recliner across from the couch where Nick had just sat.  He was trying to go slow and let Nick tell what happened at his own pace.

Nick had to think on that one for a minute. "No."

"Did you witness it happening?"

Nick had to think about that one as well, "Yes. I tried to stop it, but I couldn't, I wasn't strong enough." Nick told him, he was trying not to cry as his lip trembled and the memory from earlier kept repeating in his head.

 "Nick, who is the victim?" Jim asked, he had a good idea who it was.

A tear slipped down Nick's cheek, as he finally admitted the truth. "I am."  He wiped the tear, he wasn't going to cry, Jim reached over and took Nick’s hand, Nick didn’t fight him or pull away.

"Nick stay here, I have to call this in." Jim informed then stood about to walk to the other room and call Grissom when Nick grabbed his wrist.

“Jim, don’t call Ecklie’s men please, I don’t want day shift, just my friends.”  Nick pleaded.

“It’s okay Nick, I won’t call Ecklie.”  Nick let him go, once Jim was in the other room he pulled out his cell and called Gil.  Jim wanted to shout, scream, hit something, well more like someone, he felt so pissed off.  He's never felt as mad as he does right now, like when Nick was buried alive, that pissed him off as well. But like then he's hiding it very well.

Nick sat, and tried to remember more of last night, but his mind was a drawing a blank. It was a few minutes later before he got back and sat on the couch next to Nick. "Grissom and the others will be here soon." Jim informed him, Nick just nodded. Jim would hug Nick if he could, but he can't contaminate evidence.

"Did you change or take a shower before coming here?" Jim asked. Nick just shook his head,

"No. I knew better, but I wanted to, still do in fact." Nick told him. "Jim, I think the guy that raped me, raped the other four guys as well." Jim nodded.

"I know, I figured it out, you don't have to say anything else. It's okay Nicky, your secret's safe with me, and the others." Jim said as they waited for their friends to arrive. It seemed the date rapier had special tastes in who he rapped. People have been calling him the date rapier ever since it leaked to the press about the drugs. So now Nick's secret's out, at least he didn't have to actually tell them that he was gay. But now he's thinking that might have been better than being raped by this guy and finding out that way.


	4. The crime lab

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For disclaimer see Chapter one.

Chapter 4: The Crime Lab

Grissom was in his office looking over the reports of the past month. Four guys have been drugged and raped, and they couldn't find the guy doing it. But he was picky, about whom he raped. But that wasn't helping them catch him; in a city like Los Vegas it's not easy. At first Grissom had been worried about letting Nick take the night off, but it was easy to tell he needed it. 'At least Nick's not gay.' Grissom thought as Catharine walked into his office. Grissom looked up, "Catharine?" Catharine knew how Grissom felt about Nick, and with everything that's been going on, along with Nick's bad luck Grissom had to be worried.

"Gil, Nick's going to be fine unless the guy knows where he lives he's safe. Beside he's not gay." Catharine said, that helped relieve some of Grissom's worries.

It was about 9:30 when Greg and Warrick were working on those finger prints they'd found last night, they would've done them then but everyone had been working none stop for three days with little to no sleep. So they were dead on their feet, but now with sleeping all day they could look at this case with fresh eyes. The prints came up zip; they thought they'd caught a break with these prints. The guy had been clean, up until then, leaving no trace or evidence not even on the victims. "That's it, we've ran every lead." Warrick said as he left the lab. They were all frustrated, and didn't even know if they were ever going to catch this guy, unless they get lucky again and he slips up.

It had been a long and slow night, it was 5:00 and they could take off, that is until Jim called. Grissom was about to leave with the rest of night shift. He answered his cell; Nick had talked him into getting one and then helped set it up for him.  Grissom has a hard time telling Nick no when he asks or suggests something like an up to date cell phone.  "Grissom."  Grissom greeted.

"Grissom its Jim."

"Jim what's going on, you just left thirty minutes ago."

"Yeah but, Nick's here. Grissom I need you and the guys to come to my place, Nick's been raped." Jim explained, now he waited for Grissom's reply.

"What, raped? By the date rapier?" Grissom asked, though he was pretty sure it was.

"Yeah, looks like our little Nicky's gay."

"Great, I'll get the guys and we'll be there soon." Grissom said. "And Jim thanks for the call." Grissom hung up then headed out to get Catharine and the others. It didn't take long for them to get to Jim's place; they were in a hurry, after all there co-worker and friend had just been violated and the worst way possible.

Nick was sitting on the couch, he hadn't said much, he seemed to be in a state of shock, just replaying what he could remember over and over again. It was Grissom who snapped him out of it, Grissom sat next to him and put his hand on Nick’s back grabbing his attention. Nick looked at him and the calm he’d had since waking up cracked as he hugged Grissom and cried his heart out on his shoulder.  Grissom just held him making him feel safe again, in Grissom’s mind this had gone from a frustrating case to a personal one.


End file.
